A Web of Secrets
by TimeLord1992
Summary: The Doctor and Clara are looking for somewhere to go when The Doctor receives and urgent message from an old friend asking for help.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Trouble**

The weather in New York was overcast but not cold. The sort of weather where you didn't really need to take jacket but you'd better had just in case. Gwen Stacey, remembering this, walked back into her room from her apartment hallway and made her way to her walk-in wardrobe which housed among other things her favourite jacket. It wasn't anything special to look at, red in colour, but it reminded her of Peter and the inscription of 'SM' which he had written on the label using a Sharpie.

Gwen opened the door of her wardrobe and let out a scream as she fell backwards. Inside the wardrobe was Peter, with the red jacket in his hand. 'Looking for this?' he asked her, gesturing it towards her. 'Peter, stop doing that! It isn't funny you nearly gave me a heart attack!' she scolded him. 'Oh, come on. It was sorta funny' he snorted back. 'Come on, jump on, I'll give you a lift to school' he said not knowing that they wouldn't make it in that day.

'How about Worthing in 1954?' The Doctor asked Clara leaning against the console of the TARDIS. 'No way, too boring!' Clara quickly answered back. 'What's boring about Worthing in 1954? I can quickly pop into Mr. Jupp the tailors and pick up a new bow-tie' The Doctor said to her with a childlike smile beaming across his face. 'Need I say more?' Clara sarcastically quipped back. 'I need to get out of here for a while, the TARDIS is being a right cow to me lately!' 'Oi, don't be mean to the TADRIS!' The Doctor snapped back slightly offended. 'Sorry Doctor, I didn't mean to upset you' Clara answered back detecting the hurt in his voice. 'It's just... just, Doctor are you even listening to me.

The Doctor made his way over to his comfy, cream leather chair. He collected up his first edition copy of 'The Gruffalo' and threw it on the floor. The sound of this echoed around the control room. 'Doctor, what is it, what's wrong? Clara asked nervously seeing the look of worry on The Doctors face. The Doctor said nothing instead he slowly raised out his right arm and held out the small leather case which contained his psychic paper.

Clara slowly made her away from standing below the monitor which loomed across the top of the centre console to where the chair in which The Doctor was sat. She took the leather case in her right hand and with her left she pulled the flap open to reveal the small blank piece of paper which lay below the plastic shield.

Almost before her eyes the small blank piece of paper quickly filled with what looked like a hand written message. Clara had seen a lot of strange things in her fairly short time travelling with The Doctor but yet she was still amazed out how the psychic paper worked. She glanced up briefly at The Doctor who was sitting there, still, with his right foot resting on his left knee. She then looked back down at the message which read:

'_Doctor._

_Need help ASAP_

_ESB, NYC,09-02-2013  
PP'_

Clara looked back up at The Doctor, now slightly confused. 'I don't understand Doctor. What does this mean?' The Doctor stood up, brushed himself down, straightened his blue bow-tie, looked Clara in the face and replied 'Trouble'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A Cab Ride There**

"Taxi!" The Doctor shouted with his hands waiving in the air like a drunken giraffe. The bright yellow taxi that The Doctor had shouted out slowed and pulled into a nearby lay-by. "Hello, I'm The Doctor and this is Clara" The Doctor explained gleefully. The taxi driver just gave them a blank stare and coldly asked in a heavy New York accent 'Where do ya wanna go buddy?" The Doctor's face then turned to one of slight disappointment "Er, the intersection of Fifth Avenue and West 34th please if you don't mind". The taxi driver just grunted and pulled out into the heavy New York traffic.

"Ok, so where are going?" Clara turned to The Doctor and asked. "Didn't you just here my Clara?" The Doctor asked a confused looking Clara. "Yeah, but where is that? What's there?" Clara asked, her tone now turning slightly grumpy. "Wait and see Clara, Wait and see" The Doctor winked back at her.

After a boring thirty minute taxi ride stuck in traffic their car finally pulled up the intersection The Doctor asked for. "That'll be $14.90" the taxi driver informed them. The Doctor handed him $15 out of the $20 he found in his trunk in the TARDIS and handed to him gleefully exclaiming as he did "Keep the change!" "Gee, thanks" the taxi driver grunted as The Doctor and Clara disembarked from shining yellow taxi.

What loomed before The Doctor and Clara was an enormous great structure standing at 443M tall. "But that's the Empire State Building" Clara half asked looking puzzled. "Yep, 443M tall" The Doctor informed her. "I was here when they were building it you know" The Doctor boasted. "Yep, me and my friend Martha..." The Doctor was cut short by an angry stare from Clara. "What are we doing here?" Clara snapped at The Doctor. "You read the message on the physic paper didn't you?" asked The Doctor. "Yes, but it didn't say anything about the Empire State Building or New York City!" Clara quickly replied.

"Oh, come on, do I really have to explain it?" The Doctor asked her sarcastically. He received no answer, just a rather angry stare from his newly acquired companion. "Ok, ESB, NYC 09-02-2013..."The Doctor stated "Quite simply means; Empire State Building, New York City, 2nd of September 2013, the date you have to take backwards to your calendar as we're in America" The Doctor quickly explained at around 90MPH.

"OK" Clara replied "But I don't understand why we couldn't just bring the TARDIS here and who or what is PP?" "In answer to your first question Clara, it's a fairly long story and it's quite wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey" The Doctor explained "And your second one is also quite long but I'll explain that later, firstly we're going in there" The Doctor continued. "Ok, where in there exactly?" asked a somewhat bemused Clara. The Doctor looked at her and smiled "Floor 129"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Help**

Jenny Davies' ears were still ringing from the stern telling off she had just received from her boss. "I mean it wasn't my fault a jumper on the tracks made the subway run half an hour behind now is it" Jenny thought to herself but she wouldn't dare say this to her boss. Jenny loved her job on the front desk at Empire State Building. It was somewhere she would have never had dreamt working this time last year when she was stuck in a dead-end job working at a local supermarket. It was only down to her best friend Margo that she had landed this job and she was sure she wasn't going to give her boss any reason to lose it.

Jenny had just opened her emails when a tall man with funny hair and a shorter woman strolled up to her desk. "Hello, welcome to the Empire State Building, how may I help you today?" She greeted.  
"Hello, I need to find the access lift to floor 129, can you tell me where it is please?" The Doctor asked."I'm sorry Mr..." "Smith, John Smith" The Doctor piped in. "Well Mr Smith, I'm afraid the top floor is not open to public access, or anyone at all at the moment due to construction works, however if you'd like a tour of the building I'd be more than happy to book you on the sightseers tours" Jenny informed them. "Ah, well you see, I'm not a member of the public, or anyone come to think of it" The Doctor smiled back. "Well, who are you then?" Asked a now somewhat confused Jenny. The Doctor didn't reply to her in words, instead he put hand in his inside jacket pocket and pulled out his psychic paper and handed it Jenny. "Oh, I'm so sorry, it's the elevator to the far left, right down the end of the end lobby. Enjoy your time here and I cannot apologise again Mr Vice-President" Jenny said now rather embarrassed. "Thank you" The Doctor replied as he and Clara made their way to the lift. "Since when was the vice-president English?" Jenny thought to herself but soon forgot about it as she was distracted by Margo's emails about tonight's plans.

The first and second service lifts took The Doctor and Clara up to the 100th floor, it was only when they got into the last lift to the top floor that they had stopped laughing at the fact that Jenny thought he was the vice-president. The lift finally informed the pair that they had reached the 129th and the two walked out. "Oh my god!" Clara exclaimed looking out at the Manhattan skyline "It's beautiful!" "Yeah, it's quite something isn't it?!" The Doctor agreed. "Hey, you'd better start explaining yourself now Mister, tell me who or what PP is!" Clara demanded.

"PP is a friend of mine called Peter Parker. A few years back he was bitten by what he thought was a genetically modified spider which gave him super-human spiderlike superpowers. In fact what actually happened is the room he thought he had entered, he in fact didn't. The room he entered wasn't on Earth but was in-fact a tiny wormhole he entered to the planet Kelissiam. He did get bitten by a spider but it was mealy a child of the people of that planet. The bite would have contained some material which slightly altered his DNA giving him these 'powers'. I closed the wormhole but it took me a while to track him down to explain all of this because the TARDIS had just rebuilt herself again but he was slightly shocked to say the least"

"So he's some sort of Spiderboy then?" Clara joked back. Before The Doctor had time to answer a voice behind them said. "Actually, I prefer Spiderman" The Doctor and Clara turned around and was confronted by a badly cut and bruised Peter. "Doctor, you've got to help me" Peter pleaded. "It's Gwen.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**A Night to Remember **_

The first thing that ran through her head was how clean was that needle that needle he was about to stick in her arm. Jimmy told her not to worry when she had asked but she was worried. Megan was 17 and had run away from home just two weeks earlier. She wasn't cut for this way of life she thought to herself and yearned to be back home in her comfortable king size bed back home. Home was a large 5 bedroom house in Murray Hills in the Upper East Side of New York. Megan was an only child to John an investment banker in the city and Mary a high-flying lawyer. Meagan's parents had not been too happy when she had bought home her boyfriend Jimmy. A drug pusher from Queen's, not that Megan had known that at the time. Sitting in an old, smelly, damp lobby of one of the many infamous high-rise apartment blocks known locally as 'The Projects' she could understand now why.

"No, I don't want to Jimmy, I just want to go home now" Megan finally plucked up the courage to say. Jimmy face turned from one of mellowness to one of anger and without warning pushed a slender Megan to the ground and put all the weight of his knees into upper arms. Jimmy was muscular but not 'gym-junkie' muscular. The kind of muscular that you gain from spending fourteen hours a day on the streets trying to sell his goods to other delinquents and addicts of the Projects. He had to learn to fight to stay in his line of work otherwise he wouldn't have lasted very long.  
"You don't get to say how this works! I tell you what to do and you do it! Understand" Jimmy shouted at her. "And I say that you are staying with me and we are going out to sell this gear" Jimmy continued. "You haven't got a problem with that have you?" he asked. "Jimmy, please, I just want to go home and see my parents" She pleaded. "I don't think I'm cut out to live like you do" She added. This angered Jimmy; he was highly insulted by that outburst. "Oh, that's it! He shouted "You asked for this" He said planting his hand firmly over her mouth "I'm going to give you a night to remember"  
Just then a voice came from behind them. A voice that sounded English "I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

Jimmy looked round to see a tall man, about six foot he'd of guessed with medium length hair wearing a purple jacket with a blue bow tie. "Oh yeah, and why's that limey?" Jimmy spat "What are you going to do about it?" he added. "Me?" "Nothing, but my friend here might have something to say about it" the tall man said. Just then, without warning something hit Jimmy in the face, covering his mouth and knocking him backwards off of Megan. Before he got the chance to stand up his whole body had been covered in this material that he could only describe as being like a spider's web. Before he knew what was happening he was suspended from the ceiling entangled in a web with a young looking man in his late teens looking at him. "You know, if you ever sell any of this poison again or touch another girl you'll no longer be breathing. Understand?" And with that the young man punched Jimmy square in the face rendering him unconscious.

Megan arose to her feet and was confronted by three people. The Englishman, the young American one who had just given Jimmy and beating and a pretty girl in her early twenties. "Thank you" Megan said "But can I ask who you are" she added. "Of course you can said the Englishman" "I'm The Doctor, this is Clara and that is Peter" The Doctor said. "And you are?" "Megan" she replied. "Tell me Megan what's nice girl like you doing in an awful place like this" The Doctor enquired. "Long story" Megan answered now looking at Peter "What was that stuff you tied Jimmy up with? It looked like a Spider's web" Peter shot her a smile "Long story"

"Megan we need your help with something" Clara said finally being able to get a word in edgeways what with the drama which had just unfolded. "Have a seen a girl about Peter's age come in her recently with blond hair" She asked showing her a picture of Gwen. "As a matter of fact I did, she was in here with a tall man holding onto her tightly by the arm" Megan replied. "How do you know it was her?" Peter asked worriedly. "Because she looked like she didn't belong here either" Megan replied. "She must have been going to the top floor as kept going on about taking a little trip to the roof" She added. With that The Doctor, Clara and Peter exchanged worried looks to each other. "Thank you for all your help Megan" The Doctor said gratefully "Get yourself home now and never come to a place like this again" he added and with that the thee three made a run for lift.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Rooftop Meetings**_

The lift in the high-rise block of apartments seemed to be taking an age when The Doctor turned to Peter and said "Let me see that ransom note again" Peter done as he was told and reached into his pocket and pulled out the note which had been written using a old typewriter and handed it to The Doctor. The Doctor read it aloud again;

'_If you wish to see your beloved Miss Gwen Stacey again, meet me at Queenbridge Buldings, Queens, New York City.  
If you wish not to see her die when you get here bring The Doctor'_

"Hmmm, I wonder why he wants me" The Doctor said quizzically as they entered the lift. "Whoever it is has some sort of thing for old stationary" The Doctor said. Clara and Peter looked at each other somewhat confused. "What do you mean Doctor?" Clara asked. "Well judging by this paper and the ink used by the typewriter, I'd estimate it to be somewhere around 1931 although this was clearly typed today so either to person has a thing for old typewriters, or..."' The Doctor cut off mid sentence. "Or what Doctor?" Peter worriedly asked. "Or the person that has your girlfriend has access to time travel" The Doctor quietly replied. "We need to get to the roof NOW" The Doctor half shouted and the three of them took off towards to service hatch which leads to the roof.

All Gwen could think of as she stood on the edge of the building was how small the people looked below. They were oblivious to notice her being leant of the edge by a tall man in a tuxedo. She tried to scream out to them, but it was no use. The tall man had wrapped her hands in heavy duty Duct Tape and had used some over her mouth to keep her quiet when they arrived on the roof. Just then she heard a loud noise behind her she had recognised for coming up to the roof a couple of hours previously, it was the service door to the roof. The tall man put his arm around her neck and turned her around to face the door. There she saw Peter with two other people and tried to call out to him. Again it was no use. "GWEN!" Peter shouted as tried to make a move towards her. "I wouldn't do that if I were lover boy. 'One more step and she goes over the edge" The tall man spat in an American accent.

The tall man turned The Doctor "Why hello again Doctor" he smiled. "Kendra" The Doctor answered. "Let her go!" "Oh I do love it when you use my last name Doctor, try and be a bit more courteous to me, or, who knows, this girls neck may just snap like a twig" Kendra then turned to Clara. "Or would you prefer it to be hers? Hmm she is pretty, where did you get her from? Let me guess somewhere in Northern England, Early 21st century? I can read you like a book Doctor. You might have changed your face but still as predictable as ever." "YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!" The Doctor shouted "If you have a problem with me, take it up with me not my friends!" "Oh, but where's the fun in that Doctor?" Kendra replied. "It's much more fun for me to see you get hurt first by hurting your friends then hurt you personally second" Kendra said now with a smile on his face from ear to ear". And with that he stepped on to the edge of the roof with Gwen still in his lock. All the muscles on The Doctor's face tensed trying to contain his sheer anger. He looked at Kendra and with gritted teeth asked "What do you want me to do, Joe?" Kendra looked at The Doctor and laughed. "Chase me" he replied gleefully and stepped off the edge with Gwen.


End file.
